We're Going Camping
by hplover123451
Summary: Ben puts Lonnie in charge of a camping trip, but what happens when a bunch of princesses and princes go camping with the VKs?
1. Suprise

Hey guys. I'm not Melissa. Therefore, I do not own the characters. And I'm not Kenny. Therefore, I don't have any power over the movies or songs and stuff. But later on in the story, I may put some OCs in or something, but for right now, it's just going to be the normal people that we see in the movies. BTW, you should totally watch Descendants 2. It's worth it (Chad is actually the best). Now without further ado, lets begin with the story...

Chapter One: Suprise!

Today was just like any other day in Auradon. It was sunny and beautiful. Carlos woke up to a steady knocking on his door. He groaned and walked over to the door sleepily.

"What are you doing here? It's too early?" Carlos said as he opened the door.

"We don't have time, Carlos! Evie, get Jay up. We've got a big day ahead of us!" Mal exclaimed as she barged into the room.

Evie walked over to Jay and began to jump up and down on the bed.

"What the heck! Get off of me!" Jay called from under the sheets.

"Sorry, but not until you promise to get up. And you need to get packed!" Evie said as she cotinured to jump on one of her best friends. Jay sat up and Evie continued to jump around his feet.

"Evie, I'm up." Jay said with an annoyed tone.

"Good. We don't have time for you to be sleeping." Ben called as he walked into their dorm, followed by Doug, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Carlos asked as he made his bed.

"We're going camping!" Doug exclaimed.

Doug was more excited about camping than anyone else. Well, actually, Doug was the only one who was excited besides Ben, Mal, and Lonnie.

"Suprise." Lonnie said as she did jazz hands.

"Seriously?" Jay asked as Evie continued to jump on his bed.

"Yeah! And Doug is a master s'more maker!" Evie exclaimed as she jumped up and down on Jay.

"This is going to be awesome!" Mal said as she pulled out Carlos and Jay's suitcase.

"Yeah. I'm totally thrilled, but can you get out of my room? I kind of need to take a shower and pack." Carlos asked his friends.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I didn't want to be here to begin with." Audrey called as she made a run for the door. She left the room as fast as possible.

"I think she hates us." Jay said Doug drug Evie off of Jay's legs.

"No. She just doesn't like you." Mal called as she packed Carlos's bag.

"What? Everyone likes me! I mean just look at me!" Jay said as he looked into he mirror on his closet door.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lonnie said as she examined Jay's tourney jersey hanging on the back of the couch. Everyone started to laugh.

"I guess that makes two people." Jay said as he gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Is everyone besides Jay packed?" Ben asked as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Yes." Chorused the room.

"Lonnie, what about Audrey?" Ben called to the girl with long brown hair.

"Trust me. She's packed enough for two months." Lonnie informed them.

"Well, Audrey's not running out of things." Jane spoke for the first time.

"Alright. Has everyone eaten?" Ben asked the group.

"Uhhh, no. You kinda just woke me up." Carlos said as he plopped down on the couch next to Jane and Evie.

"Good to know. Well, when you're done showering, we'll go get breakfast." Ben said as he wrote things down on his clipboard.

"When are we leaving?" Jane asked curiously.

"This morning after we eat." Lonnie replied as she walked back over to the group.

"I rented a bus and everything!" Doug exclaimed happily.

"You go Doug." Mal said with a small smile as they fist bumped.

"So, let me get this straight. We'll be sleeping in a tent?" Audrey asked with disgust later that morning in the dining hall.

"Where did you think we'd be staying? A five star hotel in the middle of the woods?" Jay called from across the table.

"This is exactly why I can't stand you! You're always so sarcastic and rude! Can you just shut up for-"

"HEY! Calm down you guys! Audrey, if you didn't want to sleep in the woods, then you shouldn't have agreed to go. Jay, give her a break. Carlos, stop dressing your dog like you. It's just weird. Ben, your crown is sideways. Doug, the bus was a nice addition. Mal, those are really cute shoes. Jane, your hair looks amazing. Lonnie, are you ready to announce to pairs?" Evie exclaimed.

"Whatever!"

"Come on!"

"There's nothing wrong with dressing Dude like me."

"Thanks Evie."

"I know. I just love buses."

"They were on sale!"

"Oh thank you. I like it long."

"Yeah. I'm ready to announce pairs." Everyone said at the same time.

"That was kind of overwhelming. Alright. Lonnie, you first." Evie said with a smile.

"Ben and Mal. Evie and Doug. Jane and Carlos. Jay and Audrey, and I'm leading the camping trip, so I'm alone." Lonnie announced.

"WHAT!?" Audrey and Jay yelled together.

"I don't want to be with her!" Jay exclaimed as he stood up and pointed at Audrey.

"And I don't want to be with THAT." Audrey called back as waved her hand in his direction.

"Good. It's all settled." Lonnie exclaimed with a fake smile.

"Ughhh! This is going to be the worst trip ever!" Audrey pouted as she sat back down.

"Get over it sunshine. It could be worse. It could rain. We could get lost, run out of food, water, we could get eaten, or-" Mal said with an evil smile.

"Mal, don't make it worse. You don't have to listen to her whine. Can we just go get our bags and get on the bus?" Jay said as he stood up.

"Fine. Since everyone is in such a hurry, let's just go." Ben said as he stood up too.

"Wait! I forgot to mention that it's a tiny bus. We only have room for ourselves and we have a trunk to put the bags and food items in." Doug announced.

"Thanks Doug. And that just gave me a great idea. Everyone sits with their partner on the bus. Well, everyone except for Evie. Doug is driving so you can sit with me." Lonnieannounced with a smile. Jay and Audrey groaned while the rest cheered.

"Hey Doug, can you turn on some music?" Evie asked her boyfriend once everyone was seated on the bus.

"Sorry. I can't. There isn't a radio. I'm working with what I got. This is my family bus." Doug explained.

"You're family has a bus? Sick!" Jay exclaimed from the back.


	2. I Can't Take It Anymore

**Like I said before, I don't own Descendants or the characters. I just came up with the story idea for this fan fiction. Don't forget to review and all that fancy stuff. Don't judge me too hard. It's my first fic. How am j doing so far? I think I've bothered you long enough. So, without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I Can't Take It Anymore**

 **With Audrey and Jay:**

After Audrey went to the bathroom, she found Jay standing by the bathroom door with another guy, who looked like he was in his 40s.

"Are you waiting for your wife too?" The man asked Jay. Audrey couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to them.

"Uhhh, something like that. Oh look, here she is now." Jay said as Audrey walked over to him.

"You can get your snack now." Audrey said as they walked away from the man.

"Finally!" Jay exclaimed as he ran over to the vending machine.

 **Back on the bus with the rest of them:**

"Are we all set?" Carlos asked Doug as he helped refuel the bus.

"We should be good." Doug answered as he carried the fuel tank with them. Everyone was sitting in there seats talking when they got back on.

"Audrey and Jay are taking forever." Evie whined.

"I know right." Jane said as she looked down at her phone. Lonnie walked to the back of the bus and grabbed a bucket from the stack of buckets in the back. She walked around to everyone.

"Ah ah ah. No electronics on the camping trip. Put your phone in the bucket!" Lonnie said as she held it out to Jane.

."Wait til Audrey hears about this." Mal said with a smile. Just then, Audrey and Jay climbed back into the bus. Doug closed the doors and they took their seat.

"What's that bucket for?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Phones." Jane said as she put her phone into the bucket.

"You forced me to go on this stupid trip, by the way, Lonnie, you still owe me ten bucks, and now you're taking my baby? YOU MONSTER!" Audrey called as she stroked her pale pink and blue phone case.

"Sorry. And you don't get the money until after the trip." Lonnie called as she poked the bucket closer to them.

"Ughhh! Fine! Here's my phone." Audrey said as she gently put it down in the bucket. Jay pulled his out of his pocket and threw it into the bucket on top of Audrey's.

"Why did you do that!? You could have hurt Paisley!" Audrey yelled at him.

"You named you're phone? Who even does that?!" Jay yelled back.

"Me! Clearly! Can you just stop being obnoxious for once?!" Audrey yelled louder.

"HEY! CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!? YOU'RE BEING REALLY LOUD AND DOUG CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON DRIVING! SHUT UP!" Evie yelled over them.

"WE'RE BEING LOUD? YOU'RE LOUDER THAN WE ARE!" Audrey yelled at Evie.

"Guys?" Doug asked, but no one payed him any attention.

"DON'T YOU MAKE ME TURN THIS BUS AROUND!" Doug finally yelled. Everyone was silent at once.

"Sorry, Doug." The three apologised.

"Now, everyone, put your phones in the bucket or we're going back to Auradon Prep and I'll have Fairy Godmother assign more homework than usual to all of those who are arguing." Doug exclaimed.

"Yes, Doug." The three chorused again, as everyone put their phones into Lonnie's bucket.

"Thank you." Doug said as he continued to drive.

"Does anybody have any snacks? What's a road trip without food?" Mal questioned.

"Trust me, Jay does. He got enough for like eight people to snack on." Audrey said as she rolled her eyes.

"There's none of us. One of us won't have food." Carlos said as he did a head count.

"We're going camping for two days. We have food, Carlos." Ben said as he wrote something else down on his clipboard.

"Oh yeah." Carlos called back.

"Doug, how fast are you going?" Ben asked curiously as he eyed the road.

"As fast as the law allows, Ben. Why?" Doug called as he payed attention to t"ihe road.

"We're behind my schedule. Oh my, I feel like such a rebel." Ben said with a shocked look on his face.

"You can't stop Bad Boy Ben over here." Mal said with a tone of fake impression in her voice. The group laughed as they drove down the road.

"Uh oh." Jay said called as his voice cracked.

"What was that?" Jane asked, clearly scared, when they heard an awful growling noise that sounded like a bear.

"IT'S A BEAR! RUN!" Carlos yelled. Evie, Audrey, Jane and Carlos screamed. Jane was curled against Carlos. Evie was standing up and Audrey just looked scared.

"Guys, we're on a bus that's moving down the highway." Lonnie pointed out.

"THAT MEANS THE BEAR IS ON THE BUS!" Carlos yelled again. They continued to scream.

"GUYS! THERE'S SERIOUSLY ONLY ROOM FOR US ON THE BUS! THERE'S NO BEAR!" Mal yelled over them. Everyone stopped screaming.

"Right. I new that." Carlos said in a calmly manner.

"So, if there isn't a bear, what was that?" Jane asked curiously.

"That was my stomach. Salt and Vinegar potato chips don't mix with Hershey's chocolate. I think I'm gonna be sick." Jay exclaimed.

"Ewww! I am NOT sitting next to him." Audrey said as she moved all of her stuff the the empty seat. Lonnie hurried and got Jay an empty bucket just in time. Everyone winced at the sound of vomiting. Once he was done, he held the bucket away from him.

"Now might be a bad time to mention this, but that was Uncle Grumpy's favorite bucket." Doug said quietly.

"Great going, Jay. Now we're going to have seven angry little men after us." Audrey groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have the right book smarts to know that you shouldn't eat those together." Jay whined.

"That's not book smarts. That's common sense! I can't take it anymore! I, officially done with this trip before it started!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Good. Maybe we're tired of listening to you whine." Jay groaned.

"Whatever." Audrey said as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we're here." Doug said as he pulled into a parking lot.


End file.
